


Obsesión

by Sunrise_14



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, No Happy Ending Fest, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Steve Rogers, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_14/pseuds/Sunrise_14
Summary: Steve se deja guiar por sus pensamientos egoístas, no sin saber de que eso podría arruinar su amistad con Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> Hola lector que accidentalmente se topó con este fanfic. Esta es mi primera historia completa y publicada. Puede que sea del agrado de muchas personas, o tal vez todo lo contrario.
> 
> Puede que tenga algunos (bastantes) errores, pero quería escribir esto, tenía la idea rondando por mi cabeza hasta que finalmente la realicé. Te invito a que lo leas y me digas si fue de tu agrado <3.

Ya iba tomándose su 4 copa de whisky y aún así los recuerdos de la noche anterior no salían de su mente. Para Steve, Tony era su mejor amigo del nuevo siglo, quien siempre lo apoyó, pero el había mancillado esa amistad al seguir la lujuria que invadía su ser.

Steve se sintió triste y despechado, lo que comenzó con un sentimiento de respeto, que luego escaló a admiración, a cariño, a amor, terminó en obsesión. Steve no podía contralar el impulso de poseer a Tony; Steve sintió que le había entregado todo de él y, por ende, él merecía todo de Tony.

La noche anterior llegó de Estambul luego de completar una misión encubierto que les había tomado unas 3 semanas. Ambos, junto con Clint y Janet, estado investigando una red de trata de blancas, ya hacía meses de las desapariciones de jóvenes en varios países europeos, y con la ayuda de SHIELD, pudieron atar los cabos y así encontrar a la banda responsable de las desapariciones.

Cuando al fin pudieron acceder a la fabrica donde se suponía que sería el lugar donde estarían los malos, situación le dio una patada en la cara a Steve. Al entrar al cuarto donde estaban las víctimas, Steve por fin entendió cual sería la manera perfecta para tener a Tony solo para él. Y como no, si la imagen de todas las trabajado abierto un sinfín de posibilidades en la mente de Steve, siendo la principal, el hecho de que los jóvenes secuestrados se encontraban esposadas a un viejo catre que se buscó fijado al piso, comprendiendo al fin, que para que Tony permaneciera a su lado, debería de ser retenido.

Aún así, sacaron a cada joven que se encontraron en ese lugar, y llevados a las instalaciones de Shield, las cuales se encargarían de reubicarlos junto con sus familiares.

Luego de terminada la misión y de haber comentado todo lo sucedido en ella con Fury, los héroes se dispusieron a marcharse a descansar. Clint fue el primero en salir, seguido por Janet, quedándose solo Steve y Tony. Ambos decidieron irse juntos, ya que sus correspondientes habitaciones quedaban en el mismo pasillo, al final del mismo, alejados de todos. La caminata hacia su destino fue silenciosa, pero no de estos silencios incomodos, al contrario, un silencio de paz, uno que indicaba que por fin podría descansar sin pensar en nada que los pudiera perturbar, o por lo menos eso por parte de Tony, ya que Steve era otro caso.

Los pensamientos que se encontraban batallando en la cabeza de Steve lo estaban volviendo loco. Su moral luchaba contra su lado depravado, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, por otro lado, sus deseos más lascivos sobre el apoderándose de Tony eran más fuertes. El ya sabía lo que debía hacer, el tenía claro de lo que verdaderamente quería. Quería a Tony debajo de él. Quería escuchar a Tony jadear su nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo. Quería a Tony arrodillado entre sus piernas mientras chupaba su dura verga. Quería a Tony solo para él. Y lo quería ya.

-… Y por eso creo que es mejor decirle a Fury… - Las palabras de Tony fueron calladas por la boca de Steve. Este se abalanzó sobre el acceso inmediato a la puerta de la habitación de Tony. El genio empujaba a Steve, trataba de zafarse de sus brazos, apartarlo de el.

\- Steve, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Tony forcejeaba, pero el agarre de Steve se hacía más fuerte. Cuando Tony miró su rostro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sus ojos estaban dilatados, oscuros, ya casi no se notaba el azul de ellos.

\- Tu eres lo que me pasas. Llevo años guardándome mis sentimientos y tu no te das cuenta de ellos. - Gritaba Steve mientras arrastraba a Tony hacia más adentro de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y asegurarla para que nadie pudiera entrar, ni salir. - Pero se acabó, tus coqueteos sin sentido hacia otras personas, tu generosidad infinita hacia aquellos que no te merecen, tus amantes de una noche, como le entregas tu tiempo y cuerpo a tras personas que no sean yo. Ellas no te merecen, solo buscan beneficios de ti, no te ven por lo que eres, por lo que vales. - Steve miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Tony, se iba acercando lentamente, mientras que el otro retrocedía, pero ya no pudo más al sentir que la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocaban con el borde de la cama y caía sentado.

\- Steve… No entiendo a que te refieres. Si esto se trata de una broma, déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto. - Tony hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Steve lo sujetó de sus hombros, pasó de confusión a furia, su cabeza formulaba muchas preguntas.

\- Tony, entiéndelo, estamos destinados a estar juntos, tienes que saberlo, yo te pertenezco, y tu me perteneces. - Steve intentó besar a Tony otra vez, pero el golpe en su rostro lo desconcertó por un instante.

\- Steve, ¿Qué mierda te sucede ?, somos amigos, y por el hecho de ser amigos no puedes hacerme esto. - Tony gritaba, se incorporó y se encaminó a la puerta. Aunque era su habitación no iba a seguir con esta locura. - Mañana hablaremos, haré de cuentas de que toda esta mierda es culpa del cansancio de la misión, no quiero que se repita, y no te permito que te metas en mi vida perso… - Tony no terminar pudo ya que fue golpeado por la espalda .

\- Tu no entiendes, Tony. Ya no puedes escapar, ya está decidido. No puedo vivir sin ti, yo entendí hace tiempo porque quedé congelado. La vida me estaba preparando para encontrarte, para estar contigo en lo que me queda de vida. Yo te amo. Y sé que tu me amas a mi. - Steve sostuvo a Tony en sus brazos, mientras se acercaba a la cama para dejarlo sobre ella, y se colocaba sobre él.

\- Steve, estás enfermo, te di mi confianza. - Tony sintió sus ojos húmedos. Intentaba pegarle a Steve, tratar de soltar su agarre, pero el soldado colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras rasgaba la sábana para, con un trozo de ella, amarrarle las muñecas. - Eras mi amigo, te quería como un hermano. - Ya para ese momento Steve estaba quitándole la armadura como se había propuesto en aprender con el paso de los años. Iba arrojando cada pieza, hasta que Tony quedó en una muy pequeña y ajustada ropa interior, que sólo provocó que una corriente eléctrica bajara hacia el pene de Steve, logrando despertarlo.

\- Yo te ofrezco un amor mayor al de la amistad, un amor sincero, sólo tienes que entregarte, Tony. - Steve comenzó a besar el cuello de Tony, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor. Tony se revolcaba, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, enfermo. - Eres el amor de mi vida, Tony. Sólo contigo puedo ser feliz, sólo conmigo podrás ser feliz.

Tony decidió permanecer en silencio, no decidió gritar, no permitiría que nadie lo viera en esa posición tan vergonzosa, no quería que lo vieran humillado, no quería que vieran a Steve con malos ojos. Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, se sintió engañado, la amistad que tenía con Steve se estaba yendo al carajo, y eso le rompía el corazón. Tony amaba a Steve, era la persona que más amaba, porque era quien más se preocupaba por él. Aún así, no podría perdonar que Steve le hiciera esto, no así.

Steve besó los labios de Tony apasionadamente, luchaba para que su lengua entrara en la boca de Tony, pero este no lo permitía, por lo que decidió morder sus labios para que este le diera entrada. Invadió su cavidad y se apoderó de ella. Besó toda su cara. Bajó a su cuello en donde lamió, mordió y dejó chupetones por donde tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Steve estaba demasiado duro, se sintió bien y quería que Tony también lo hiciera, así que mientras iba chupando y sobando sus pezones, fue quitándole la ropa interior. A su miembro dormido y lo comenzó a acariciar con su mano izquierda. Con la derecha iba pellizcando su botón izquierdo, mientras que su lengua atacaba el derecho.

Tony suspiró, odiaba como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las caricias del soldado. No entendía como podía traicionarse a él mismo. - Tony, entrégate, sé sólo mío. - Steve lamió su abdomen y bajó para así con su boca aprisionar el miembro de Tony. Chupó la cabeza del falo, le dio con su lengua rodeó la circunferencia y con una de sus manos apretaba los testículos de Tony. El hombre de hierro jadeó y sus lagrimas brotaban aún más de sus ojos.

\- Distensión, por favor. Steve, distensión. - Tony lloriqueaba, mientras retorcía su cuerpo. Steve levantó la vista mientras engullía todo el falo, miró fijamente los ojos de Tony. Azul contra azul. Tony echó su cabeza hacía atrás y eso fue suficiente para Steve.

Con sus fuertes brazos colocó a Tony boca abajo y alzó su cadera. Steve se incorporó y se sacó el traje, estaba extasiado por el deseo, por su parte, Tony intentó arrastrarse hacia fuera de la cama. Si iba a ser violado, le daría batalla a su agresor. Steve sostuvo por las piernas a Tony y lo volvió a arrastrar al centro de la cama. - No hagas las cosas más difíciles, mi amor. - Steve le besó la espalda baja.

Tony dio un respingón cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua de Steve en su entrada. El rubio se encuentra ultrajando el agujero de Tony. - Sé que para ti esto no es un problema, conozco cada pareja que tuviste, cada encuentro que tenías con mujeres y hombres. - Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar las declaraciones de Steve. El sometido había cambiado mucho desde su incidente en el oriente hacia ya bastante tiempo, antes era un mujeriego de primera, y no perdía la oportunidad de pasar una buena noche con quien sea, sin importar género, etnia, o religión. Y, para resumir, sus relaciones privadas no eran tan privadas, podías colocar fácilmente su nombre en el buscador y ahí encontrarías todo. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que Steve lo supiera, ya que nunca pensó que estaba interesado en esos asuntos.

\- Sé todo de ti, sin necesidad de indagar de más, yo siempre estoy desde las sombras vigilándote. Cada paso que das, cada respiración que haces, cuando tienes un mal día y crees que nadie más lo nota, yo si lo hago. - Steve iba dando besos en la espalda de Tony, lo amaba tanto, lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Cuando Steve sintió que Tony estaba lo suficientemente mojado dio un beso en la nalga derecha. Desamarró y acomodó ambas muñecas y tobillos, muñeca izquierda con tobillos izquierdo, y muñeca derecha con tobillo derecho, necesitan mejor acceso a su entrada. Steve metió un dedo en el agujero caliente de Tony quien gruñó por la intromisión.

El rubio comenzó a sacar y meter el dedo, haciendo que las paredes se relajaran para desgracia del genio. Luego de que lo sentimos lo suficientemente suave, metió un segundo dedo, a este nivel Tony estaba jadeando, no sabia si era por el grosor de los dedos o por el placer que le proporcionaban. Steve comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras dentro de Tony, escupió en el pequeño agujero, y metió el tercer dedo. Tony se estaba estremeciendo bajo el control de Steve y odia eso con todo su corazón.

\- Por… por favor, Steve. Deten… te… Si… Si dejamos esto hasta aquí, prometo que… prometo que haré como si nada ha pasado. - Tony estaba llorando, se sintió sucio, engañado por quien creía era su amigo, su muy buen amigo, el cual amaba más que a todos.

Steve dejó de mover sus dedos, se subió a la cama y se arrodilló al lado de Tony, quien tenia el rostro rojo y mojado por las lagrimas. - Tony, esto ya no puede parar, mira nada más como me tienes. - Steve bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y Tony miró también. Steve tenía aún unos boxers verde militar, que resaltaban la monstruosidad que trataba de esconder, además de que se encontraban empapados.

\- Steve, somos amigos, pero no podré perdonarte si me haces esto. - Tony sollozó y escondió su rostro en parte de la sábana que aún quedaba en la cama.

\- Amor, no llores, te prometo que seré cuidadoso, que no te haré sufrir. Lo disfrutarás. - Steve le haló del pelo y levantó su rostro, besando sus mejillas, su frente, su boca.

Se volvió a posicionar detrás de Tony, introdujo los 3 dedos de golpe, corroborando así de que ya estaba listo. Se paró de la cama para así sacarse los boxers y arrojarlos en alguna parte de la habitación. Ya listo, bombeó su erección 3 veces, contemplaba lo excitante que se veía esa imagen, haciendo que su polla se contrajera y goteara pre-seminal.

Se arrodilló nuevamente en la cama, y beso primero la espalda de Tony, luego una nalga, y luego la otra. Sostuvo su falo caliente, y se posicionó en la entrada del genio. Introdujo lentamente su mientras se estremecía, mientras que sintió como ese agujero bendito se tragaba todo su falo; sus ojos se humedecieron, quería llorar, estaba llorando, se sintió el ser humano más feliz del mundo, estaba con Tony, con su Tony, nada podía ser mejor ahora.

Tony sintió que estaban partiendo. La palpitante erección de Steve hacía que su interior se contrajera, era una intromisión que su cuerpo no estaba lista para recibir, para aceptar.

\- Mi amor, me haces tan feliz. No quiero estar sin ti, ni un solo instante. - Steve se mantuvo quieto unos segundos para luego moverse de manera lenta, marcando un ritmo constante, que no cesaba.

Steve jadeaba sin parar, las embestidas que comenzaron lentas ahora eran rápidas, presionaban aún más el interior de Tony. Steve encontrar el punto dulce de Tony, quería quería que el también se sintiera bien. Buscó con su falo el lugar ideal, y cuando lo encontro, como Tony lo apretó más y maldecía a lo bajo, mientras jadeaba ahora mas sonoramente.

El soldado siguió y siguió, quería que Tony lo tocara, quería que Tony participara, por lo que decidió soltar sus ataduras y cambiarlo de posición. Lo colocó de espaldas al colchón y alzó su pierna derecha para colocarlo en su hombro y la izquierda enrollarla en su cadera y siguió su trabajo de embestirlo.

\- Tócame, Tony. Quiero que me toques. - Exclamó Steve casi sin aliento. Sin embargo, Tony solo se tapó el rostro con sus brazos, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Steve al ver el gesto gruñó y se los apartó para luego inclinarse y besarlo profundamente, haciendo que se clavara aún más en él.

\- Dime que te gusta, Tony. Dime que estás disfrutando esto, que te gusta como estoy destrozando tu entrada, tu culo. - Steve estaba jadeando, estaba embistiendo con más fuerza, dando en el lugar correcto, haciendo que Tony lloriqueara, haciendo que Tony sintiera placer. Placer que se rehusaba en decir.

Steve bajó a sus pezones y lamió uno mientras el otro era maltratado por sus manos. Tony gimoteaba como si no hubiera mañana. - Si amor, dime que te gusta, dime que te gusta que te folle duro, que te abra con mi polla. - Steve estaba perdido en placer, sólo podía ver como Tony mordía sus labios para no jadear, haciendo casi imposible la tarea.

\- Sé que lo disfrutas, no te cohibas, demuéstrame que lo estoy haciendo bien, que te estás sintiendo bien. - Steve quería escuchar a Tony, aún escuchando sus jadeos, quería que Tony le dijera cuanto esta disfrutando el momento. Steve aceleró las embestidas, y tomó el pene de Tony con su mano derecha y comenzó a bombardearlo. - Vamos, cabeza de concha. Demuéstrame que lo estás disfrutando. - Steve miró sus ojos azules y eso fue todo para Tony.

\- Me ... me gus ... gusta. Me gusta como me estás follando, winghead. - Tony ya no podía aguantar, los jadeos que trataba de ocultar ahora inundaban la habitación, haciendo estragos en Steve.

Con esas simples palabras Steve se vino dentro de Tony de manera grosera, fuerte, toda su leche inundaba el agujero de Tony. - Te amo, cascarón. Te amo, Tony. - Con esas palabras y mientras se terminaba de venir, Tony sintió el corrientaso que atravesó su columna vertebral y fue directo a su polla, provocando que se viniera en la mano de Steve mientras este aún lo sujetaba y masturbaba.

Steve siguió besando a Tony por un largo tiempo, estos besos fueron correspondidos, lo que llenaba de manera sobrenatural el corazón del soldado. Luego de esa ronda, los superhéroes tuvieron una segunda y una tercera, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio. Steve no podía ser más feliz como en ese momento. Tony ya se encuentran dormido en su pecho y el rodeó con su brazo su cintura. “ _Si, a esto se le llama felicidad verdadera_ ”, y ese fue el último pensamiento de Steve antes de caer rendido por la faena anterior.

El sol de la mañana que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación golpeaba el rostro de Steve. Se removió en su lugar, pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener, como los anteriores a ese, poseyendo el cuerpo de Tony. Sin embargo, al sentirse desnudo y con el olor a sexo regado en el aire, comprendió que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, sino los recuerdos de lo vivido hace unas horas atrás, sus ansias crecieron al recordar el cuerpo que se mantuvo a su lado.

Bueno, o eso suponía, porque al buscar a Tony no encontró a nadie, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos rápidamente e incorporarse de la cama. Llamó a Tony desde su cama, pensando que estaría en el baño, pero se extrañó al no escucharlo responder. Se levantó apresurado, ingresó a la pequeña habitación que correspondía al baño. Vacía. Eso hizo que se asustara. Tony no se fueron, regresó a la recámara y se dio cuenta de que su traje no se fueron por ninguna parte.

Tony nunca se levantaba temprano. Intentó calmarse, tratar de buscar una respuesta lógica a lo que había pasado. De tantas vueltas al asunto, a la única conclusión que llegó a la de Tony en su taller, por lo que decidió arreglar un poco para bajar a verlo.

Cuando finalizó, miró el reloj, eran apenas las 8:15 am, por lo que decidió preparar el desayuno para así llevárselo a Tony. Con 1 tasa de café y un plato con panqueques y tocino, se encaminó hacia pensaba que encontraría a Tony. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró a Tony, empezó a asustarse, por lo que decidió consultar con Jarvis, su inteligencia artificial.

\- Jarvis, ¿Dónde se encuentra Tony? - Steve estaba formulando miles de preguntas en su cabeza, comenzaba a hiperventilarse, no podía pensar que a Tony le haya pasado algo malo, pero su mente no estaba ayudándolo en nada.

\- El señor Stark le dejó un mensaje para usted, capitán. - Dicho esto, Jarvis reprodujo el video.

“Winghead. En el momento en el que te conocí supe que verdaderamente había luz al final del túnel oscuro. Contigo el miedo se esfumaba; el simple hecho de estar a tu lado me hacía querer ser mejor persona, de convertirme en un verdadero héroe. Sin embargo, toda la mierda que arrastraba desde antes no era fácil de dejar atrás. Pero aún así ahí estabas. Explotaste mi burbuja de soledad, de tristeza y dolor, y me llevaste a un lugar que nunca pensé conocer, el amor verdadero.

Eres una persona genuina, que sólo merece felicidad, seguir brillando, seguir siendo un verdadero héroe, un hombre con moral, valores, necesitas seguir siendo el gran Capitán América. No debes de manchar tu nombre, no debes de arruinar tu vida conmigo.

Anoche descubrí el daño que te hago al estar a tu lado. Te estás llenando de sentimientos que no son propios de ti. Te estás arrastrando en mi suciedad, corrompiéndote, convirtiéndote en un ser que no eras, en una persona que no es el Steve Rogers que yo alegremente conocí. Corrompí tu corazón y solo te dañé.

Sabía que no merecía tu amor, sabía que mi único lugar era fantasear contigo, no podía ser más que un amigo para ti, no podía destruir tu vida en el nuevo siglo. Y lo que hice fue convertirme en un buen amigo para ti, con me bastó todos estos años, con eso yo era feliz.

Espero que con mi partida vuelvas a ser quien siempre fuiste. No me busques porque no podrás encontrarme, ya que a partir de hoy será el fin de Iron Man, el fin de Tony Stark. Sigue siendo el héroe de todos, sigue siendo el glorioso Capitán América. Trata de olvidar la mancha que te dejé, y el sufrimiento que en algún momento mi partida pueda ocasionarte.

Te amé desde antes de conocerte, te amé cuando te conocí, te amo ahora, y te amaré por siempre. Se despide, Shellhead ”.

Steve no se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas caían por sus ojos hasta que el video había finalizado. No es exageración decir que Steve destruyó todo lo que pudo en su camino. Intentó hacerse daño, pero no podía lastimarse. Le exigió a Jarvis decirle donde se encontraron Tony, pero este simplemente no respondía. Cuando salió del taller preguntó a todas las personas con las que se topó y ninguna le di respuesta.

Fue al apartamento privado de Tony, burlando la seguridad del mismo, pero no encontró rastro de el, todo estaba intacto. Fue a la empresa y no le informaron de ningún viaje por parte de su jefe. Steve frecuentó todos los lugares en los que pensó encontrar a Tony, pero no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Steve estaba perdido, no sabía que hacer, se sintió ansioso, pensó en que algo le pudo haber pasado y tenía ganas de llorar.

Steve se encontraba en el bar, tomando su 8 trago de la noche, sumergido en el pesar de haber dañado lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, conocer a Tony Stark, amar a Tony Stark. Había arruinado lo que le quedaba de vida, y ya no podía remediarlo. Sus deseos egoístas le hicieron una mala jugada y ahora se lamentaba como no había forma.

Se volvía a sentir como años atrás, como cuando se quedó congelado, se sintió sólo, sumergido en la oscuridad y no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás, y lo único que quería era conseguir el perdón de Tony, el cual a esas alturas, se debe de encontrar abordando su jet privado camino a quien sabe cual, y solo mirando hacia atrás, arrepentido por arruinar la vida de la persona a la que amó más que a nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Si estás leyendo esto supongo que es porque finalizaste la lectura. Gracias por leerlo y si tienes tiempo, podrías comentarme que te pareció.
> 
> De nuevo mil gracias por leerla <3


End file.
